


The Chase

by Kalloway



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:54:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28317816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Was he a step behind again?
Kudos: 2
Collections: Froday Flash Fiction Little & Monthly Specials 2020, The Lemonade Cafe





	The Chase

**Author's Note:**

> for fffc~

"Mustang?" Ed looked around, frowning. Was he a step behind again? Had he misread Roy's cipher? 

Ed closed his eyes and tried to think where he could have made a mistake with this miserable chase Roy was leading him on. Honestly, whatever Roy was after... 

Then he heard it- sound beneath the floor. 

It didn't take long to find the hidden hatch, nor to make a torch to show himself down into a hidden cellar. 

"I knew it would be you," Roy said without looking up from the circle he was drawing. 

Ed gasped at what he saw-- 

"Come help."


End file.
